starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Boba Fett: Crossfire
| Afbeelding = 250px | auteur = Terry Bisson | omslagartiest = | illustrator = | uitgever = Scholastic | uitgave = November 2002 | type = Hardcover Softcover | paginas = 157 | ISBN = 0439339286 | canon = Ja | era = | tijdlijn = 22 BBY | serie = Boba Fett | vorige = Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive | volgende = Boba Fett: Maze of Deception }} Boba Fett: Crossfire is het tweede boek uit de Boba Fett boekenreeks. Het verhaal speelt zich niet lang na Episode II af. Het boek werd eerst als een hardcover en daarna als een softcover uitgebracht. Synopsis Na de dood van Jango Fett probeert Boba Fett een nieuw leven op te bouwen aan de hand van Jango’s richtlijnen. Een van de regels zegt dat Boba Dooku moet zoeken. Boba trekt naar Coruscant waar hij meer info kon krijgen over Dooku. Aurra Sing redt Boba en neemt hem mee naar Raxus Prime. Daar aangekomen, laat Sing Boba in de steek en neemt ze de Slave I mee. Boba ontmoet Dooku die zegt dat hij zich geen zorgen hoeft te maken. Maar wanneer puntje bij paaltje komt, blijkt Aura Sing te zijn verdwenen en wordt Boba in de gaten gehouden door Dooku’s lijfwacht Cydon Prax. Boba is benieuwd wat Dooku van plan is op Raxus Prime en gaat op onderzoek uit waarbij hij op verschillende enorme opgravingen stuit. Volgens Jango zou Dooku aan Boba ‘zelfstandigheid’ leren. Dooku’s gastvrijheid wordt steeds nauwer en nauwer, zeker wanneer blijkt dat Boba weet dat Tyranus een alias van Dooku is. Op het moment dat Dooku steeds vijandiger wordt, weerklinkt het alarm en valt de Republic de basis van Dooku aan. Boba geeft zich uit als de wees Teff en wordt naar de Candaserri gebracht, een Acclamator-class Cruiser. De Bothan Jedi Master Glynn-Beti en haar Padawan Uli Ulix zijn de Jedi aan boord. Boba kan zich uit de situatie redden en wordt ondergebracht met andere weeskinderen. Daar ontmoet Boba Garr, een Excargan, met wie hij het erg goed kan vinden. Samen gaan ze steeds op verkenningstocht of liggen ze door de ramen naar de sterren te staren. Een van hun avonturen loopt bijna faliekant af toen ze dreigden achter te blijven wanneer de Candaserri in Hyperspace wou vliegen. Boba en Garr geraakten net op tijd weer aan boord na een ruimtewandeling. Uiteindelijk belanden de wezen op Cloud City waar Boba Fett echter wegloopt. Hij had de Slave I opgemerkt aan boord van hun reis en is er zeker van dat hij Aurra Sing kan vinden. Dat gebeurt effectief, maar Garr is getuige van hun ontmoeting. Sing wil Fett spreken op Tibannopolis. De dag erna is Boba op de afspraak, maar hij merkt dat Glynn-Beti en Uli Ulix van plan zijn om Sing uit te schakelen. Dit is niet naar de zin van Aurra die denkt dat Boba haar heeft verklikt. Na een achtervolging door de wolken van Bespin belandt Boba uiteindelijk toch in de Slave I. Sing wil namelijk een deal sluiten met hem. Ze beseft dat Boba een betere piloot is met de Slave I dan zijzelf. Ze stelt voor om het fortuin van Jango Fett te delen... Index Nieuwe Personages *Garr *Cydon Prax *Glynn-Beti *Uli Ulix *CT-4/619 *CT-5/501 *Teff Creatures *Thranta *Rikknit Species *Excargan *Ugnaught *Bothan *Chistori Locaties *Raxus Prime *Bespin **Cloud City **Tibannopolis ***Revol Keap *Excarga Anderen *Cord-class Starfighter *Acclamator-class Cruiser **Candaserri *Ground Armored Tank *Jango Fett’s Code *Starfighters of the Galaxy *Shuura *Sabacc *Tibanna *Bacta Rejuvenation Tank category:Boba Fett Books category:Scholastic category:Jeugdboeken